


Cold Comfort

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pillow Talk, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a power outage thanks to a sudden snowstorm, Yukari and Mitsuru try their best to find warmth and comfort under the bed sheets. It's not as easy as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**-January 7 2010-**

**-Iwatodai Dorms: Mitsuru’s Room-**

“S-Senpai move your leg…!”

“Takeba your elbow is pressing against my stomach…!”

A sudden snowstorm that would last a week or so hit Tatsumi Port Island, making it quite difficult to move around, let around staying indoors warm thanks to the power going off; which is why our lovely couple Yukari Takeba and Mitsuru Kirijo are trying to accommodate themselves beneath the warm sheets of the redhead’s bed.

“S-sorry…!” Yukari squealed, moving her elbow while Mitsuru lifts her leg off Yukari’s “T-this isn’t working out…”

“I apologize” Mitsuru blushed, glancing away for a moment. “I had no idea that cuddling under the sheets would be so complicated.” She pondered something for a moment “Let us remove them and-“she was silenced by Yukari’s yelp.

“Are you crazy? Senpai I don’t have your ice immunity, I’ll freeze to death if you pull them out!” the Lovers said, cheeks reddened and hugging herself in her cute pink PJ’s. “Maybe the back-to-back routine is a bad idea.” She sighed.

The Empress wondered on what to do now “How about…you crawl on top of me? That should be comfortable enough.” But Yukari’s blush only deepened.

“S-senpai that’s a bit kinky…” she mumbles, looking quite embarrassed. Mitsuru raises an eyebrow, a question mark appearing above her forehead.

“Kin…ky?” the redhead asks confused, with Yukari looking flustered.

“N-nevermind that” Yukari looked away, blushing to herself “L-look let’s just cuddle up front.”

“If you insist” Mitsuru smiled as Yukari wraps her arms around Mitsuru’s neck and pulls herself in between her breasts, the redhead wrapping her arms around the Lovers; minutes later the two arriving to a comfortable position.

“Mm….this is nice…”  Yukari mumbled, feeling relaxed and at peace, Mitsuru’s warm soft body keeping her warm in return, and the redhead’s sweet scent calming her nerves.

After some minutes of silence, Yukari decides to opt some conversation, since she can tell Mitsuru’s awake “Senpai…?”

“Hm?” Mitsuru mumbles “Something on your mind Yukari?” The Lovers nods.

“…Will we be ok?” she asks, which confuses the Empress.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” she looks down in worry “About Nyx.”

“Ah…” Mitsuru understands what she means “The fated day, the end of January…” she stays in silence for a while, as if trying to answer that question as honestly as possible, but without being harsh about it.

“I’m not 100% sure we can win.” She confesses “But…” she pulls Yukari closer, her hand taking in Yukari’s soft hair, moving her fingers around it “I refuse to give up. Not just for myself, but for our teammates, our friends…and humanity’s future, as flawed and apathetic it may be. It isn’t fair that just because several civilians call out for a quick and empty end, all of us have to suffer the same punishment. Some of us don’t give up so easily…like us” she smiles “We’re not going to give up…right Yukari?”

Yukari blushes, but nods “Y-yeah…I’m just scared.”

Mitsuru’s eyes softened and gently press her lips on Yukari’s forehead, leaving a gentle kiss for her “I understand the sentiment. Going against death itself is a Fool’s ordeal…but one has to admit it is a Fool, in order to learn and move on from one’s mistake. That is the only way we get stronger. Minako taught us that much.”

“Heh, yeah” Yukari smiled “I hope she’s doing well with Fuuka-chan on their room.”

“Most certainly” Mitsuru chuckled “Minako wouldn’t let anyone hurt her Fuuka-chan.” She cups Yukari’s chin and lifts her head up to lock eyes with her “As I would never let anyone hurt you Yukari.”

“S-Senpai…” Yukari’s cheeks reddened, glancing away in shyness “You’re too much…”

“Am I now?” she inquires, with the brunette nodding.

“Yeah…but I love that about you.” She smiled, moving her head left to right, taking a bit of delight in Mitsuru’s soft pillow-like breasts “All of you senpai…”

“Y-Yukari…” Mitsuru let out a small moan “I’m sensitive there…”

“Oh sorry” Yukari quickly stopped, but gasped when she felt Mitsuru’s hands go over her pants and grips the soft flesh of her butt, and feels Mitsuru’s hot breath trailing over her neck and chin.

“I didn’t say stop…” she whispered, smirking as she leaves some light nibbles on her neck and presses her lips against Yukari’s for a hot kiss.

“Mmm…” Yukari let out a moan as Mitsuru kept groping her ass and making her quite flustered “Senpai…” she growled as she attacks the Empress’ breasts once the kiss ends.

_Yukari and Mitsuru spent an intimate night together…_

 


End file.
